


【Breddy】梦幻丽莎发廊💈

by huajilun



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: EB/性转羊/理发店老板和性工作者的故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【Breddy】梦幻丽莎发廊💈

**Author's Note:**

> 性转🐑  
> 理发店老板Eddyx性工作者Bretty  
> 乡土文学 情节烂俗  
> 由于太过OOC几乎像是原创人物 请务必谨慎观看´д`

-

工作日的下午店里没有别的客人。  
小镇的暖阳透过玻璃窗子照进来，窗上斑驳的文字投下光怪陆离的影。  
污渍像是水纹，泛在被框起的池塘。  
阿尧的头发上卷了大大小小的杠子，刚上过的药水味有些刺鼻。  
这是她第一次烫头发。  
好难闻，不过也新鲜。  
“可以抽烟吗，老板？”她问这话的时候眼前的镜子上方明晃晃地贴着手写的“禁止吸煙”。  
老板是从外面来的，早年似乎也是个读书人。没人知道他怎么辗转到了这个地方，又怎么用握笔的手拿起了剪刀梳子电吹风。他初来的时候叫“小陈”，熟了就被平辈叫“阿丞”。  
有天也会被叫“老陈”吧。阿尧看着镜子里的老板点了点头，于是从自己的包里拿出烟来抽。  
她抽烟的动作是漂亮的，以前姐妹都称赞过，问她是不是专门练过，还说要学她怎么夹烟怎么吞云吐雾。她也说不上来，抽烟是跟以前的男朋友学的，那会她还有男朋友。第一支烟是他在床上给她点的。那时候她讨厌他身上的烟味儿，但现在也习惯自己周身都带着这个味道。  
理发店老板喜欢她，她一早就知道。烟雾飘飘渺渺的影子落在墙壁上，一会儿就散了，她就一直盯着看，几乎忘记抽下一口。  
有多喜欢呢，不知道有没有喜欢到在客人最多的时候也能纵容她在屋子里抽烟呢。  
喜欢可是稀罕玩意，她不常见那种眼神，总忍不住偷偷去瞄老板几眼。单纯是觉得有趣好玩。一旦视线碰上了，老板就不着痕迹地移开目光。但她能看出他眼神里有些掩藏的慌张。

屋子里面太静了，门前连辆自行车都没经过。  
晚上人多的时候店里会放些曲子，这会儿大约是嫌费电，磁带机也懈怠地打起盹。  
她倒不觉得别扭，但身后的人却似乎有些坐立难安。  
快忍不住了吧。  
“怎么突然想烫头了？”老板的声音是低沉好听的，不过浸满了拘谨。  
阿尧没烫过头，她一直留着黑色的过肩长发，显得清纯懵懂有学生气，倒意外迎合了不少人的口味。她一直在这家店剪头发，那会流行离子烫，她也不喜欢，觉得麻烦又死板。造型大部分时间也是不吹的，也因为不太会。除非见特别重要的客人，才央求那些手脚伶俐的姐姐妹妹来帮她，事后还要请次客作为还礼。  
她的确出落得好看，眉眼透出几分清冷，又容易染上红。涂太浓的妆反倒遮了灵气。但又是野的，总带着三分倔。她做事麻利也不扭捏，技术也不错，热情起来什么都能聊上几句，但若客人不想开口也从不会多嘴，一来二去自然回头客很多。  
姐妹们嘴上也说过羡慕妒忌，但她从不觉得自己有哪里不同。出卖皮肉为生，床上的称赞和情话若要放在心上岂不有些可笑，还缺乏职业道德。  
不过她心里总有些别的盼头。一开始是没有的，但某天开始就变了。  
“我要去外头了。”她在镜子里对他甜甜一笑，“临走前拾掇拾掇。”  
老板有些吃惊，眼睛睁圆了问她：“怎么突然……？”  
“有个男的要接我过去，还给我买了戒指。”她把手伸起来给他看，手指张开，银环圈在上面闪闪发亮。她笑得很开心，像是多么快乐幸福一样。她喜欢在他面前刻意做出这副样子，不知怎么的，她就想要骗他自己是个天真傻气的女孩。  
老板盯着她的手，眼神里有些藏不住的东西冒出来。  
“他......待你好吗？”  
“比之前的客人都好，他是做生意的，跟我之前见过的男人都不一样。”她演的很好，像是真的在冒出恋爱的粉红泡泡。她偏要坦白她的行当，尽管这之前许多次他们从未聊过这个。  
其实男人没什么不一样，她清楚，倒是这个老板待她很不同。他不把她当婊子，用温柔的力道给她擦头发，说话轻柔地像在侍候一位大小姐。他不轻易碰触她的肌肤，明明她已经习惯了被人玩笑似的揩油，招揽生意嘛，多少需要些不计成本的宣传。  
她觉得怪，他给她剪头发时指腹擦过她的后颈，她几乎痒得一缩，越是被特殊对待她就越会产生不像自己的反应。她坐得直了些，不敢相信自己在不自觉地夹紧双腿。  
后来她就总想找个机会。但也怕，怕一旦发生了就会发现也没什么不同。不过现在没有往后了。  
“所以呀，我要收拾行李。他给我买了车票，到那边还有很多要置办的，这里的东西好多都带不过去。老板，今天的钱能不能便宜些？”  
“你有多少？”他还有些晃神，只是下意识回她的话。  
“五十。”她楚楚可怜地望向他。有些过了，阿尧。她忍不住对自己说。  
“那你给我三十就好了。”他没再看她，而是埋头查看她泡着药水的头发。  
“可是呢，十块我要用来吃晚饭，剩下三十给几个姐妹买份离别的纪念品，出门那会隔壁的小孩还追着我要糖吃，又得两块。”她有些好笑地看着老板窘迫地不知该如何回应，“要不，我拿自己抵账行吗？我也不贵，但咱们可以多做几次。”  
老板这下彻底说不出话了。  
“那就当你同意了？慢慢烫就好，不赶时间。”她这会儿是真的开心了，又拿出一根烟抽。老板鼓捣着她的头发，再也没说一句话。他在想什么呢，她这下也不再掩饰，光明正大地盯着他看，好像这屋子里就没别的值得她把目光落上去。她觉得紧张又期待，不知道老板有没有过女人，即便有过也没找过她这种吧，越想越觉得自己与众不同。  
等到定了型，拆了杠子，洗过又吹过，他把围布从她身上揭开时，她几乎困得有些睁不开眼睛了。没人告诉过她烫个头发要这么久呀，之前满脑子桃色内容这会儿也被困倦赶跑了。  
烫好的头发很好看，旋着曼妙的弯儿披在肩头，她一下子成熟了不少，从女孩变成了女郎，看起来不再那么脆弱和单薄。  
她很喜欢。

她要站起身道谢，老板却走去店门口，门锁应声而落，他又拉上了帘子。太阳被隔在外面，屋子里暗了下来，还没到看不清的程度，不过他打开了灯。  
电灯骤然亮起一下子唤醒了她，经年累月的职业素养也回到了她身子里。  
“其实不用开灯的。”她走过去环住他的脖子，自然得像这件事已经做过上百次。她的胸也贴上他，他的身子僵了一下。  
“我想看着你。”他试探着用手环住她的腰，确认她没有抗拒才又抱得紧了点，“如果你不介意的话。”  
她摇了摇头，她还想做一件事：“阿丞。”她唤他，头一次用这个称呼。  
阿丞把额头抵上她的，“哎。”他应道。  
下一秒他吻了她。温热柔软的唇瓣彼此摩擦着，他用舌头撬开她，舔过她的齿列，骚弄她敏感的上颚，追着她的舌搅动。她被吻得软了腰，忍不住溢出几声轻哼，像是承受不住，又像沉溺其中。  
他倒是比想象的熟练，她分神想着。  
阿丞又去吻她的耳朵，她发现他喜欢舔吻，就好像唇舌是更有性快感的器官。她被他咬住耳骨，弄得整个耳廓都泛起红色，他向她耳朵里呵着热气，她忍不住缩着脖子想要逃开。但阿丞紧紧地圈着她的腰，她又能逃去哪里呢。  
“别闹了…呜……”被他随意弄几下她就会情动，抑制不住地呻吟出声，像被欺负得狠了。以往她在床上也很会叫，不论对方技术如何总是叫得婉转投入，但面对他却不用，他只是拨动几下，她就会停不下来地颤抖喘息。  
但他又向下吻住她的脖子，一寸寸吮吸，像是第一次吃糖的孩子，把她整个颈子到锁骨都弄得湿漉漉的。她把手伸到背后，隔着衣服解开了内衣扣。领口只是解开几枚纽扣，便可以把双乳从衣服里托出来。他顺着吻下去，伏低身子亲在她胸口。他的双手覆盖上她的乳房，男人的手更大而温热，从根部慢慢向上，最后圈住两枚乳尖。他用指尖轻轻擦过那里，又用两根手指碾动挤压。她的乳尖有些内陷，乳头没有特别凸出，只在受了冷或刺激时才明显地挺起来。阿丞边捏着那两点轻轻向外拉扯，不一会她就发出难耐的娇吟。立起的乳尖透着嫩粉色，戳在他的掌心祈求更多爱抚。他于是含住了一边的乳蒂，时而将整个乳晕含进去，时而用舌尖配合牙齿舔咬打转，直到玩弄得充血红肿才放过她。  
她扶着他埋在胸前的头，涂着甲油的指尖在他的后脑勺绕着一小缕头发打着圈。她分神地想理发师会给自己剪头发吗，她小时候也给自己剪过刘海，无论多么全神贯注总会剪出一个豁口。乳尖传来的刺痛让她猝不及防地叫了一声，轻轻扶着他的肩膀推开他。  
她把内裤从裙底拽下来，她的腿太细了，那片布料直接就掉到了脚踝边。  
她总会做好准备，随时迎接没有约定就来造访的客人。  
她熟练地解开他的皮带扣，拉下拉链，把他从衣物中解放出来。  
阿丞在这时候抱着她转了一个半圈，她的背就靠在店门上，被困在他的胸膛之间。她把垂下来的头发别到耳后，刚刚要跪下去就被他捏着胳膊拉了起来，她从来不知道他还有那么大的力气。  
“干嘛……错过就没下次了哦。我不太喜欢吃到我自己的味道，所以……”她习惯把口活放在前面。  
“不要说话。”他打断了她，又把她揽进怀里。这有些滑稽可笑，尽管这个拥抱无处不传递着主人的深情，但阿尧还想着他们两个暴露在空气里的生殖器，很难进入状态。  
单纯的男人总会做出一些她没办法理解的事。她暗暗笑着把头埋进他的肩窝，身体严丝合缝贴上他的，好像他们是一对多么般配的眷侣。  
他们只是古神在天地间留下的两个泥人，并没什么不同。原来是这样的感觉，她第一次觉得自己并不是一条阴道。  
但当他肏进来的时候她就忘了那码事。  
做之前她几乎要怀疑阿丞是否是个处男了，他太优柔寡断，总要问她会不会痛、可不可以，她想着老娘可是吃这口饭的不要怀疑我的职业素养，但还是耐心地鼓励他说没关系。他用手指做了太久前戏，明明自己的东西也一直硬着。其实她不好意思说自己平时湿得没有这么快，他的手指进出着发出咕叽咕叽的水声，还要问她会不会觉得难受，如果不是傻，她大概会怀疑他是故意在整自己。  
“……嗯…你进来就不难受了……”话都摆在这，再不配合就有些不识相了。阿丞比她想象的大了一些，刚进来还是有些紧，大概也因为她最近没有做过，扶着他的肩膀吃进去的时候稍微有些吃力，她发出了几声细细的喘息，身体里那根东西仿佛又涨大了一点。  
她低着头看着他们渐渐与彼此相连。她一向会把私处的毛发清理干净，这时候他的耻毛就贴在她的身上，痒痒的，还会有点刺。  
但阿丞只盯着她的脸，太近了她反而有些不敢看他。她有些怕，怕从他眼睛里读出的东西会超过她所能承受。她的脸热起来，他就一下一下浅浅地亲着她的脸颊，又圈着她不让躲，把阿尧弄得有点烦，她收紧下身夹了一下他。  
这一下把她自己也弄得有点痛，不过成功逼出了他的喘息。他捞起她的右腿，挂在自己臂弯处，把她抵在门上开始干起来。前几下还是有克制的进出，他观察着她，待到她的叫声逐渐娇软下来染上情欲，他便开始加快了挺腰的速度。  
一条腿被拉起来方便了他进入的动作，但她只剩一只脚可以脚尖点地，本来就穿着高跟鞋，又被他顶得一下下向上，最后几乎没法站立，只靠着他搂在后腰的手臂保持平衡。  
腿被折起让她有种自己被整个打开的错觉，紧绷的压迫感更增添了羞耻和兴奋，他的手还不安分地在腰间游走，她只能被动承受着他给予的一切，挂在他身上，呻吟被顶得支离破碎。  
交合处一片粘腻，她不知道是谁的汁水，积在她的会阴处，又要沿着腿根向下淌。激情攀升得很快，她察觉到对方的呼吸也愈发急促，却突然被身后的敲门声惊得一口咬住他的肩膀才止住吟叫。  
店门被从外面敲了了几下，她的脊背甚至能感受到震动，下意识赶紧逃开往前更紧地贴进他怀里。  
声音间歇了一会又变成更用力的拍打，她听见一个中年男人粗声说着：“大白天的，这人跑哪去了？”  
她心里只祈求那人快些离开，阿丞却在这时动了起来，他顶得比之前更深更狠，一下一下都像要钉进她，把她干得几乎足尖都离开地面。大约是顶到了宫颈处，他一刻也不停歇地凿着，疼痛从绵密的快感里渗透出来，细密地包裹了她。  
她咬住他的衣服一声也不肯出，口水一定弄湿了他的上衣，她的眼角沁出泪水，实在忍不住了也只在鼻间发出几不可闻的气声。  
无论如何也不能叫人发现，她拧紧了眉头，千万不能坏了他的名声。  
等外面的人终于离开，她几乎喘不上气，忙着换气时泄出了泣音，一直打转的眼泪也啪地掉下去。  
她想这人可比之前的客人都麻烦多了，也坏得多。别人只要她主动一点叫得好听一点便足够，这人却想把她扒开拆卸吃干抹净一点不剩。  
阿丞看见她脸上的水痕也有些慌了，他赶忙用手擦干抹去，连声道歉。  
“干嘛忍着……傻不傻呀……”  
她想你才是傻得透顶，这镇子上的人一半是她的客人，一半等着看她的笑话。她才不想这个少根筋的老板也被人笑。  
她只扁着嘴把那两滴眼泪忍回去，女人不能随便哭的，这是妈妈说的。即使是婊子也不能随便哭。哭得越多也只是告诉别人你很好欺负而已。  
后面他就再也没有干得那么凶过，听到她声音里的享受逐渐多起来才放心地抽插。他喜欢一边吻她一边做，亲吻越激烈，下面就会愈发温存。她被弄得缺氧，晕晕乎乎地扭着屁股含他，湿滑的肉柱一旦离开，她便追着要连根吞进去。  
快要到的时候他开始叫她的名字。  
“阿尧，阿尧……”  
她从来没有听谁把她的名字念得这样低柔好听。某个瞬间她误以为自己对他很重要，某个瞬间她误以为他们会一直在一起，一直这样走下去。  
于是她抓紧了他的肩膀，射进来，她说。  
微凉的液体一股股打在她火热的阴道里，他又插了几下把东西射干净，悉数都留在她身体里。  
她闭着眼睛伏在他肩头，意识到自己也许在决定出门不带安全套时就预料到了这一刻。  
他喜欢她。  
她一点没猜错。  
他帮她擦干净腿间的脏污和穴口盛不住流出的乳白，蹲下身子帮她穿好内裤，理好裙摆，系上领口。  
她之前还夸下海口要多做几次，现在却连站都站不稳。一次就够了，她在心里想，做得多了她会忘不掉的，一次刚刚好。而且她已经把他的一部分留在身体里了不是吗，那些已经永远变成她。  
他把她抱得很紧很紧，良久才小声说：“我会很想你。”  
在他看不见的地方她笑了，她的手第无数次环上他，这个动作在今天之前都不曾发生，但此时她觉得自己已经习惯了这姿势。  
“你知道那个人为什么要带我走吗？”她慢条斯理地问着，像是只是在说着与自己无关的事。  
“嗯？”他不情愿地哼着。  
“我有了他的孩子啦。”她又开始扮那副天真的语气，也不管是否显得太过残忍。  
“什么？！”他猛地离开她，但又不肯收回抱着她的手臂，“可是……”  
他想问的事有太多。那她怎么会和他做呢，这会不会伤到她，又或者那个人会好好对她吗，她是愿意的吗。  
“不用担心，我会好好的。”她试探着去亲他，落一个浅浅的吻在他嘴角，像是怕他生气一样很快又离开。  
他们从来都是两条无关的平行线。  
理发店的年轻老板看着她，第一次产生了想要把人绑住藏起来的违法念头。她长着一张带着稚气的娃娃脸，和一双看过太多世俗的眼睛。她笑起来眼里会闪着细碎的光，不认同时会暗自抿起嘴唇。阿丞一直看着她像是要把她刻进脑海里，直到她最后吻了他。

后来他再也没见过那个叫阿尧的女孩子，她终于离开了一直困住她的小镇，再也没有回来过。来到他店里剪头发的人不断变换，也有一些他明白和她做着同样的事的女孩子过来，她们都不像她，他也从不敢向她们问起她。他怕听到的答案不是他想要知道的。  
而那个女孩究竟是变成了戴着珠宝首饰的有钱人家的阔太太，还是在某个歌舞厅陪酒跳舞做着和原来类似的工作，阿丞已经不愿去猜测，他只知道她不会回来了。  
她是一只骄傲的鸟，永远只会向前飞去，无畏也无悔。  
那就是他们的最后一面。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *时代背景和物价都没有考据可以当作架空  
> *本文中的性行为非常不安全⚠️  
> *设定阿丞也是经历了一些不得已的事才来到这个小镇  
> *标题取自歌名，不是小陈的店名233  
> *感谢阅读！


End file.
